I'm With You
by Mi ChIbO
Summary: Songfic: Ulrich is convinced he is worth nothing. Nothing can convince him otherwise. When the others find him on the bridge of the factory, is it too late? Warning: Character Death and minor launguage.


_**Hiya… this is a sad song called 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne. I don't own Code Lyoko or that song. I had to take a break from ITG, CLWL, and LIHV. Kaykay… here you go… oh, and there's death in here. Just warning you.**_

**I'm standing on the bridge.**

**I'm waiting in the dark.**

**I thought that you'd be here,**

**By now.**

**There's nothing but the rain.**

**No footsteps on the ground.**

**I'm listening but there's no sound.**

His mop of brown hair covered his eyes as he stared down at the raging waters below. He had made up his mind. At the stroke of midnight made by the old clock tower, he would jump… off of the bridge by the old factory and into the toxic waters beneath him.

**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

**It's a d-n cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I... I'm with you**

**I'm with you…**

**Mmmm…**

He shrugged off his jacket and goose bumps immediately covered the exposed skin. He had two minutes. His mind slowly wandered back as he wondered what had gone wrong in his life.

**I'm looking for a place**

**I'm searching for a face**

**Is anybody here I know?**

**'Cause nothing's going right**

**And everything's a mess**

**And no one likes to be alone**

**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

He was thinking of someone. A girl. One that he wouldn't and couldn't ever have. He had left her a single note on her bed. _'She won't come after me. No one will. They're not going to try and find me. I won't go home. I don't have one anymore,' _he thought bitterly.

**It's a d-n cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand,**

**Take me somewhere new.**

**I don't know who you are,**

**But I... I'm with you.**

**I'm with you.**

**Yeah, yeah,**

**Oh!**

He glanced at the piles of rubble around him. Parts of a computer and a super calculator littered the ground. He and his friends had destroyed it. The next day, they had been planning to push it into the water and have it lost forever. But he wouldn't be there to do it. Suddenly there was a scream from behind him.

**Why is everything so confusing?**

**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, YYYEEEAAAHHH!.**

**It's a d-n, cold night.**

**Trying to figure out this life.**

**Won't you take me by the hand,**

**Take me somewhere new.**

**I don't know who you are,**

**But I,**

**I'm with you!**

**I'm with you!**

He whipped around suddenly lost his footing as the clock bonged twelve. He slipped over the side, but not before glimpsing the face of a distraught young Japanese girl. His hands connected with the concrete bridge and his fingers curled around the edge. He gritted his teeth and prepared to let go, because _she_ was the one he had loved. And she was never going to be his.

"Ulrich!" her face appeared over the side f the bridge directly above him. She grabbed one of his hands with both of hers, but he jerked it away. He was now hanging by one hand that was steadily growing slipperier due to the rain that had just begun to fall.

Her eyes filled with tears, "Ulrich don't, please!" Her voice could barely be heard over the howling wind. Raising it, she shouted at him, "You can't commit suicide!"

"AND WHY NOT?" he roared, "EVERYTHING, EVERYONE, THEY'RE GONE! I HAVE NOTHING! I DON'T SEE WHY I EVER THOUGHT I DID!"

"But… you have me… and Jeremy and Aelita and Odd."

"I never had you or any of the others. Don't you see? I'm NOTHING!"

"Not in my eyes," she said quietly, "And I doubt that's how the others think of you. They love you Ulrich. _I_ love you. More than a friend even…"

"You think I'm going to take that crp?" he strained to keep his grip on the wet concrete.

"But… it's true…"

"Psh.. yeah, right." Finally, his hand slipped entirely off of the bridge and he started to fall toward the murky water below.

"NO!" Yumi yelled. She grabbed his hand.

**Take me by the hand,**

**Take me somewhere new.**

**I don't know who you are,**

**But I,**

**I'm with you!**

**I'm with you!**

He looked up at her, an unquenchable fire in his dark eyes, "Let. Go. Now." He said through clenched teeth. Suddenly, three more figures appeared behind her. Two blonde haired boys, one in blue and one in purple, and a pink hared girl. The boys grabbed his arms and hoisted him up.

"Ulrich, don't ever do that again!" the one in purple shouted. The brunette pushed them away.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" he bellowed. The bubblegum haired girl came up and put a hand on his shoulder. He pushed it off and glared at them all. Tears poured down the Japanese girl's face, mixing with the rain.

"Get away! It doesn't matter anymore! _I _don't matter anymore and neither does my life! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted.

"ULRICH I LOVE YOU!" the raven shrieked. He backed up to the edge of the bridge.

"NO!" they all shouted. At that moment… at that last stroke of midnight… he slowly fell backwards, shaking his head.

**Take me by the hand,**

**Take me somewhere new.**

**I don't know who you are,**

**But I**

**I'm with you, oh,**

**I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

The oriental girl ran forward, only to be pulled back by the two boys. She screamed his name over and over again and almost punched the one in blue in the nose. Her energy quickly drained and she fell to her knees, sobbing, her upper arms still held by the guys.

"I love you," she whispered to the wind.

"I loved you too… Yumi."

She jerked her head up at the sound of her name and through the rain, she saw a brown haired boy looking sadly back at her, the wind blowing through his hair. He had on a white robe and a pale yellow light surrounded him. Above his head, was a golden halo.

_**Well, I guess that's it… yes, it was short, and yes, Ulrich did die. Sorry. I had to make him die… I dunno why, but something told me to. But now he's an angel. So… yeah. Sorry. I know everyone's going to hate me for doing that. So… leave a review on your way out.**_

_**-Mi ChIbO-**_

_**beep…**_


End file.
